Surrendering to Reverie
by SocialDisease609
Summary: After thinking about how her adventures with the Avatar have changed her life, Asami gives in to her feelings. [themes: Korrasami, M for self-loving if you know what I mean, mentions of Asami/Mako, romanticized spirituality] (follow me at my new blog secretidentityalterego[.]tumblr[.]com)


**Title:** "Surrendering to Reverie"

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Korra/Asami Sato

**Summary:** Set after "Reunion". After three years of minimal contact with the Korra, Asami thought that she had gotten over her feelings for the Avatar, until her subconscious keeps her up one night… [QUICK ONE-SHOT. NO DIALOGUE, STRICTLY DESCRIPTION, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Masturbation warning; because I refuse to believe that these two did not touch themselves with the thought of each other since the build-up of their romantic relationship started in Book 3]

**Surrendering to Reverie**

Asami looked at herself in the mirror of her grand master bathroom, staring at the woman representing her reflection. Her hair was down, but not styled, and her face was clean of makeup. Still quite the town beauty, the heiress starred deeply into the eyes in the mirror. She was a woman now, by law and by nature, but had always felt grown beyond her years even when she had first met the Avatar. Life had never really been too hard for her as a teenager. She had everything: top education, access to self-defense knowledge, fashionable clothing, and money for luxuries, cars, season passes to the Pro-Bending matches, a mansion, and a spoiling father… for a while. She knew she grew up in a life of privilege, but there was one thing her father's money couldn't buy her, and that was her spiritual awakening.

When she first met Korra, she felt it deep within her, in a portion of herself that she never knew existed. This young energetic girl from the Southern Water Tribe, or rather, the ancient spirit mated to her soul, had opened her mind. Oh the feeling that spread through her body as her mind's eye awakened; the moment of realization that she had a greater purpose in this life than to just be her father's successor! A glimpse of her fate had flashed before her as she became aware of what she was born to do: to serve her Avatar. Every skill set was primed and seasoned for years, solely for the moment when her path would cross with Korra. Raava had ordained the young soul from the Southern Water Tribe, and in turn, whether directly or indirectly, had ordained Asami as well. There would be no other explanation as to why a non-bender could be worthy enough to fight besides the Avatar and defend the spirit-in-human-form, either than destiny. How many non-benders could say they survived being in the front lines of bending battles and held their own? Not many.

The more adventures Asami had with Korra, the more she began to sacrifice her material-world privileges- she received a criminal record for spirits' sake! But as spiritual as the experiences Asami was having, she knew that she had to keep all the factors that made her worthy to serve available. She constantly struggled with keeping Future Industries running for Korra, not for the Sato legacy, but so that the Avatar would always have access and knowledge of the world's industrial revolution. It was a new era where the only forms of weaponry weren't just the elements, but machinery as well, and Asami was the Avatar's unspoken ambassador in that field.

And then Mako… she was young, and she was privileged, and had the social freedom to explore sexually, something the lower class was always stigmatized for. Sure she had strong feelings for the fire bender, and she never really regretted the moments she had with him, after deep evaluation. Her relationship with him had given her something positive, as all relationship do, whether they ended or were still going strong: sexual and personal growth. She simply learned about herself. She learned about her body, what she liked, why she liked it… she never had 'the talk' with her father, and all her discoveries about her female body she had to learn the hard way: from books in a far corner of the Republic City Public Library or experience, and if there was anything she learned on her own, it was that a woman should never be ashamed of her sexuality, no matter who she chooses to engage in it with. Her relationship with Mako had given her that, amongst the experience of suffering from an unfaithful partner.

Korra had helped strengthen Asami's spiritual life, while Mako had indirectly aided with growing her physical life. However, something happened one day when Asami realized that the Avatar was now attracting both sides of her. She wanted to be besides Korra in every situation she could get, just to feed off of her spiritual aura, but the spiritual arousal would soon blend into physical arousal, and Asami was at a loss. Her heart was greedy and her body was hungry, and what made it worse was that Korra seemed to be oblivious of her effect. Here the Avatar was, doing her daily heroic deeds, unaware that her stupid grin and her strong body and authoritative voice was making the engineer suddenly aware of a particular physical need. However, determined to continue her spiritual journey, she meditated fervently in her private time to suppress her physical desires and created the only other outlet she saw fit: love. And before she knew it, when she saw Korra dying after her close battle with Zaheer, Asami knew that she had done it: she was in love, and she didn't care. _Let me serve the Avatar with my heart as well as my mind!_ She had told herself, _I accept my fate to give my life to her, even if it means I can't have her in return!_

And it seemed to turn out that way. After spending so much time building their friendship, Korra had denied her- rejected her- practically banned her from her life. Granted the Avatar felt destroyed with a damaged body and a shattered pride, but this was significant to the engineer. Now, after all this time, she felt she had lost her privilege of being worthy.

The pang of rejection continued as years went by and not a single word from the Avatar had graced her path. Her mail box was only ever full of bills and her phone only rang with business propositions. Asami let her soul go, and put it out of its misery by returning to her physical pleasures. Surely that would distract her from her starving spirituality. She bought a large mansion, full of empty bedrooms, new sato-mobiles, new air ships, created new machines- anything to bring her back to her place in the physical world and distract her from the Avatar's world. But one day when she opened her mailbox and grabbed the stack of bills, she headed to her desk and began to sift through the envelopes and then she froze- in the middle of the stack was a casual envelope with handwriting, not typed like her business ones. There was no return address, but her heart had already skyrocketed to her throat as she pulled out the letter and cried as she confirmed who it was from.

In that instant of just receiving one letter, Asami's soul burst with faith and she was back to believing in her destiny. It was time to serve her Avatar again, and make the city ready for her inevitable, yet undisclosed, return. She would work on a campaign to promote the spirit vines in the morning…

Tonight, after a dashingly fun, yet dangerous, reunion with Korra (and Mako)Asami couldn't help it. Her soul longed for Korra, and so did her body. Unashamed this time of her feelings, Asami walked to her bedroom and stopped before her king-sized bed. She let her robe slip off her body and sat on the edge of the bed naked, thinking. She was human. No matter how great her spiritual growth, she still had a physical body, which would always have physical needs, and she had told herself years ago to never be ashamed of her sexuality. Sex is a part of love. She had wished that she could bond spiritually with Korra, just to see if she would receive a look from the Avatar whenever she picked up the sexual tension Asami was constantly overwhelmed with. She was in love with the Avatar, and she did feel a bit awkward about it- simply because of Raava. Was it wrong to lust after the Avatar? Was it some kind of blasphemous sin to love the person fused with a great ancient spirit? To crave physical consummation with the body Raava chose as a conduit?

Lying down on her bed, Asami mentally shook off these thoughts and focused on Korra. On her muscles, her stance, her discipline, her power, her kindness, her wisdom, her protectiveness, everything that the young woman had grown into. She could not resist who Korra had become, and gave in.

Her hand slipped down her abdomen as she slightly parted her thighs. She felt the wetness between her legs and gently slid her fingers up and down. Asami closed her eyes and relaxed as she felt her center get warmer with each small stroke. The burden in her heart weighed less and her body relished in the intimate contact. She imagined Korra holding herself up on top of her, kissing her neck and massaging her labia with her right hand as she kept herself steady with her left. Her mind fabricated Korra whispering declarations of love and praises of her beauty into her ear, telling her that there can be no greater person in the whole world to be the Avatar's love than her. Her nipples hardened and her breath became sharper, and her body demanded more. The heiress was surprised, yet pleased, that her body responded so positively to these thoughts of romance. Feeling how much more wet she had become, she ventured to satisfy herself further and pushed two fingers into herself. She gasped at the initial penetration and blushed as her mind ran wild with the image of Korra being the one inside her. She began to create friction within herself, curling her fingers every now and then and groaning at the incredible pleasure.

She knew that housekeeping would probably hear her if they were passing by any other time of the day, but it was three in the morning, and all her staff members were gone. The mansion echoed with her exclamations of pleasure and Asami continued to apply pressuring penetration to her center. Korra was all throughout her mind's eye. They were both naked and Asami could feel every muscle in the Avatar's strong back and arms, hearing Korra huff as she put all her energy into delivering pleasure to her lover underneath her. Korra would eventually pull out her wet fingers to apply friction to Asami's clit and wedge herself more in between her legs. Asami cursed aloud as she imitated her imagination and rubbed the nerves at the top of her center furiously. She was so close. Her body was burning up and tingling, and the only verbal thought running through her head was _more, more, more_. Her body needed this release. She needed Korra.

Without really thinking about it, she pushed her fingers back inside herself. She moaned and cursed as she assaulted the edge of her g-spot mercilessly, feeling the countdown growing closer and closer. She moved her hips into her own hand, meeting the rhythm as she gave her body everything it asked for and then- it happened. She shouted the Avatar's name as her legs buckled and she pressed her fingers inside herself one more time as the waves tremored in her body. When her body had come to, Asami pulled her fingers out of her own body and curled into her sheets, breathing heavily and her heart beating enthusiastically. As she rested and waited for her pulse and breathing to return to normal, she realized how light she felt. Her body was satisfied enough to let her feel more of her spirit again.

Smiling softly, Asami thought that maybe, just maybe, giving into her body's desires was just what she needed after all to remove her spiritual block. And she had said so herself, she was purely human, and this was a part of her love, and maybe one day, when she had the courage to approach Korra, the Avatar would give her a chance to express it.


End file.
